project_nuzlockedexfandomcom-20200214-history
HGSS TM List
*Note that many of the early Pokemon games were nonlinear compared to their more recent counterparts, therefore the following major events are not in solid chronological order TMs during the Pokemon League campaign Before any Badges * TM70 Flash - Sprout Tower, Gift from Li after defeating him * HM06 Rock Smash '''- Route 36, gift from man across from the Sudowoodo '''Obtained the Zephyr Badge * TM51 Roost - Gift from Falkner after defeating him * TM09 Bullet Seed '''- Route 32, ledge west of Youngster Gordon * '''TM39 Rock Tomb - Union Cave B1F, west from the ladder leading up to 1F Obtained the Hive Badge * TM89 U-turn - Gift from Bugsy after defeating him * TM05 Roar - Route 32, Gift from the man on the northern ledge that requires Cut to access * HM01 Cut - Ilex Forest, Gift from Charcoal Maker after saving his two Farfetch'd * TM12 Taunt - Route 34, Gift from lady next to Butterfree inside gate connecting 34 and Ilex * TM63 Embargo '''- Route 34, the northernmost patch of grass * '''TM27 Return - Goldenrod Department Store 5F, Gift from a woman behind the counter if the player shows her a Pokemon with high friendship on Sunday, only once * TM21 Frustration - Goldenrod Department Store 5F, Gift from a woman behind the counter if the player shows her a Pokemon with low friendship on Sunday, only once * TM02 Dragon Claw '- ''Unlimited, win as a lottery prize in the Goldenrod Department Store on Sunday * 'TM65 Shadow Claw '- Unlimited, win as a lottery prize in the Goldenrod Department Store on Monday * 'TM91 Flash Cannon '- Unlimited, win as a lottery prize in the Goldenrod Department Store on Tuesday * 'TM57 Charge Beam '- Unlimited, win as a lottery prize in the Goldenrod Department Store on Wednesday * 'TM60 Drain Punch '- Unlimited, win as a lottery prize in the Goldenrod Department Store on Thursday * 'TM42 Facade '- Unlimited, win as a lottery prize in the Goldenrod Department Store on Friday * 'TM62 Silver Wind '- Unlimited, win as a lottery prize in the Goldenrod Department Store on Saturday * 'TM14 Blizzard '- Unlimited, buy from the Goldenrod Department Store * 'TM15 Hyper Beam '- Unlimited, buy from the Goldenrod Department Store * 'TM16 Light Screen '- Unlimited, buy from the Goldenrod Department Store * '''TM33 Reflect - Unlimited, buy from the Goldenrod Department Store * TM17 Protect '- ''Unlimited, buy from the Goldenrod Department Store * '''TM22 Solarbeam - Unlimited, buy from the Goldenrod Department Store * TM25 Thunder - Unlimited, buy from the Goldenrod Department Store * TM38 Fire Blast - Unlimited, buy from the Goldenrod Department Store * TM52 Focus Blast - Unlimited, buy from the Goldenrod Department Store * TM54 False Swipe - Unlimited, buy from the Goldenrod Department Store * TM70 Flash - Unlimited, buy from the Goldenrod Department Store * TM83 Natural Gift - Unlimited, buy from the Goldenrod Department Store * TM78 Captivate '- Goldenrod City, in front of the Game Corner building (Japanese Version only) * '''TM13 Ice Beam '- Unlimited, buy from the Goldenrod Game Corner * 'TM24 Thunderbolt '- Unlimited, buy from the Goldenrod Game Corner * 'TM35 Flamethrower '- Unlimited, buy from the Goldenrod Game Corner * 'TM44 Rest '- Unlimited, buy from the Goldenrod Game Corner * 'TM75 Swords Dance '- Unlimited, buy from the Goldenrod Game Corner * 'TM90 Substitute '- Unlimited, buy from the Goldenrod Game Corner * 'TM44 Rest '- Route 31, take the mail from the gatekeeper in Route 35's gate and deliver it to the fat man on Route 31 who will give the player the TM as a gift * '''TM66 Payback - Route 35, southern part of the long grass patch * TM28 Dig - National Park, behind the fence in the northern area Obtained at least ''the Plain Badge ' * '''TM45 Attract - Gift from Whitney after defeating her * HM03 Surf '- Ecruteak Dance Theatre, Gift from man in audience after chasing away the Rocket Grunt * '''TM12 Taunt '- Burned Tower B1F, northwestern corner which requires Strength * 'TM60 Drain Punch '- Route 39, west of the silo in the farm area * 'TM83 Natural Gift '- Route 39, Gift from the milk farmer's wife after healing their Miltank * 'HM04 Strength '- Route 42, Gift from Hiker after bumping into him * '''TM87 Swagger - Glitter Lighthouse 4F, west of Lass Connie * TM65 Shadow Claw '- Route 42, west of Mt. Mortar's western exit * '''TM43 Secret Power '- Lake of Rage, northeast of the sole house, requires Surf to cross over the flooded lake during rainfall * 'TM10 Hidden Power '- Lake of Rage, Gift from man inside the northwestern house, requires Surf to cross over the flooded lake during rainfall * 'TM46 Thief '- Mahogany Rocket HQ B2F, isolated room in the southwest * '''TM49 Snatch - Mahogany Rocket HQ B3F, northwest corner of the corridor around the room * HM06 Whirlpool - Mahogany Rocket HQ, Gift from Lance after shutting down the Electrode *'TM36 Sludge Bomb '- Route 43, Gift from man inside the gate in the middle of the route (must have chased Team Rocket out of Mahogany Town) Obtained at least ''the Glacier Badge ' * 'TM07 Hail '- Gift from Pryce after defeating him 'Obtained ''at least ''the Fog Badge ' * '''TM30 Shadow Ball - Gift from Morty after defeating him * TM18 Rain Dance - Slowpoke Well B2F, requires Surf and Strength (Plain Badge) * TM88 Pluck '''- Route 40, on an island in the ocean '''Obtained ''at least ''the Storm Badge * TM01 Focus Punch '- Gift from Chuck after defeating him * '''HM02 Fly '- Cianwood City, Gift from Chuck's wife after defeating Chuck '''Obtained ''at least ''the Fog Badge * TM23 Iron Tail - Gift from Jasmine after defeating her Obtained at least 7 Badges (sans the Rising Badge) * TM82 Sleep Talk '''- Goldenrod Department Store Basement, in the room where the Radio Director was held (must get the Basement Key and enter through Goldenrod Tunnel to access this area) * '''TM11 Sunny Day - Goldenrod Radio Tower 3F, Gift from a woman after chasing out Team Rocket from the tower * HM07 Waterfall - Ice Path 1F, across the third patch of ice (a man will stop you if you walk past it) * TM72 Avalanche '- Ice Path B2F, bottom-right area * '''TM54 False Swipe '- Dark Cave from Blackthorn City, near the entrance leading towards the Violet City side which requires Surf to access 'Obtained ''at least the Rising Badge * TM59 Dragon Pulse '- Dragon's Den, Gift from Clair after she finally concedes defeat * '''TM40 Aerial Ace '- Mt. Mortar Upper Cave which requires Surf and Waterfall to access, northeast of Super Nerd Hugh * 'TM02 Dragon Claw '- Route 27, on a small island south of the bridge that requires Surf and Whirlpool * '''TM37 Sandstorm - Route 27, Gift from a woman in the house east of Tohjo Falls if the player shows her a Pokemon with high friendship * TM26 Earthquake - Victory Road 2F, reachable by going down the last hole from 3F * TM79 Dark Pulse '- Victory Road 3F, near the exit near some rocks that require Rock Smash to break '''TMs in the postgame ' '''Upon the opening of the Battle Frontier * TM04 Calm Mind - Unlimited, ''Battle Frontier prize * '''TM06 Toxic' - Unlimited, ''Battle Frontier prize * '''TM08 Bulk Up '- Unlimited, ''Battle Frontier prize * '''TM26 Earthquake' - Unlimited, ''Battle Frontier prize * '''TM30 Shadow Ball' - Unlimited, ''Battle Frontier prize * '''TM31 Brick Break' - Unlimited, ''Battle Frontier prize * '''TM36 Sludge Bomb '- Unlimited, ''Battle Frontier prize * '''TM40 Aerial Ace' - Unlimited, ''Battle Frontier prize * '''TM45 Attract' - Unlimited, ''Battle Frontier prize * '''TM53 Energy Ball' - Unlimited, ''Battle Frontier prize * '''TM59 Dragon Pulse' - Unlimited, ''Battle Frontier prize * '''TM61 Will-O-Wisp' - Unlimited, ''Battle Frontier prize * '''TM71 Stone Edge' - Unlimited, ''Battle Frontier prize * '''TM73 Thunder Wave' - Unlimited, ''Battle Frontier prize * '''TM81 X-Scissor' - Unlimited, ''Battle Frontier prize * '''TM89 U-turn' - Unlimited, ''Battle Frontier prize '''Upon direct arrival to Kanto' * TM34 Shock Wave '- Gift from Lt. Surge after defeating him * '''TM62 Silver Wind '- Route 6, southwest area * 'TM29 Psychic '- Saffron City, Gift from Mr. Psychic * 'TM48 Skill Swap '- Gift from Sabrina after defeating her * 'TM67 Recycle '- Celadon City, at the end of the narrow pathway up in the north of the city * '''TM12 Taunt - Unlimited, buy from Celadon Department Store * TM20 Safeguard - Unlimited, buy from Celadon Department Store * TM21 Frustration - Unlimited, buy from Celadon Department Store * TM27 Return '- ''Unlimited, buy from Celadon Department Store * '''TM28 Dig - Unlimited, buy from Celadon Department Store * TM41 Torment - Unlimited, buy from Celadon Department Store * TM55 Brine - Unlimited, buy from Celadon Department Store * TM72 Avalanche - Unlimited, buy from Celadon Department Store * TM76 Stealth Rock '- ''Unlimited, buy from Celadon Department Store * '''TM78 Captivate - Unlimited, buy from Celadon Department Store * TM79 Dark Pulse - Unlimited, buy from Celadon Department Store * TM87 Swagger - Unlimited, buy from Celadon Department Store * TM10 Hidden Power '- ''Unlimited, buy from Celadon Game Corner * 'TM29 Psychic '- Unlimited, buy from Celadon Game Corner * 'TM32 Double Team '- Unlimited, buy from Celadon Game Corner * 'TM58 Endure '- Unlimited, buy from Celadon Game Corner * 'TM68 Giga Impact '- Unlimited, buy from Celadon Game Corner * 'TM74 Gyro Ball '- Unlimited, buy from Celadon Game Corner * 'TM19 Giga Drain '- Gift from Erika after defeating her * 'TM84 Poison Jab '- Gift from Janine after defeating her * 'TM41 Torment '- Route 8, south of the Bikers * 'TM69 Rock Polish '- Route 10 near Lavender Town, requires Strength * 'TM56 Fling '- Rock Tunnel 1F, on second raised area north of entrance from Lavender Town * 'TM86 Grass Knot '- Route 11, northeast corner * 'TM91 Flash Cannon '- Route 9, northeast corner past Hiker Eoin which requires Cut '''After the Kanto Power Plant is fixed * TM57 Charge Beam '- Kanto Power Plant, Gift from manager after bringing back the Machine Part * '''TM64 Explosion '- Underground Path Route 5-6, Gift from a man after you trade him a RageCandyBar * '''TM77 Psych Up - Viridian Forest, at a dead end past some grass in the furthest southeast area of the forest * TM85 Dream Eater '- Viridian City, Gift from the sleeping man near the lake which will require Surf or Cut to reach * '''TM03 Water Pulse '- Gift from Misty after defeating her * 'TM80 Rock Slide '- Gift from Brock after defeating him * 'TM55 Brine '- Route 19, on the small island in the lower righthand corner * 'TM13 Ice Beam '- Seafoam Islands B4F, northeast corner * 'TM50 Overheat '- Gift from Blaine after defeating him '''Obtained all 16 Badges * TM92 Trick Room '- Gift from Blue after defeating him * '''TM47 Steel Wing '- Route 28, Gift from the Idol inside her house which will require Cut to access * '''TM35 Flamethrower - Route 28, near the Idol's house which requires Cut to access * 'TM24 Thunderbolt '- Cerulean Cave 2F, northeast corner which requires Rock Smash * 'TM76 Stealth Rock '- Mt. Silver Lower Mountainside, on the southern part of the highest cliff Category:TM Lists